The Magick of the gifted
by gicky
Summary: Athena Wise, a sixteen year old girl, moves into New York to learn the ways of her family by her Aunt. But not all goes well when things start to happen and she finds the help of 4 mutant turtles, their friends April and Casey, and their father, a mutant rat named Splinter. Will she survive the Shredder's new devious plan, or will she and her Aunt perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes Auntie Z is pulling up now." I waved at her as she pulled up to the airport entrance.

"Tell her I said hello dear. Bye bye." She made kissing noises through the phone and I smiled. "Bye bye, Mother."

Auntie Z got out of the car to help me with my bags as I opened her trunk. Zyana, is her actual name, but I've called her Z forever. "Hello Athena dear, I suppose your Mother has already told you everything you need to know before you left?" Yup, I was told this ever since I could walk. On the first full moon when I turned sixteen I had to go to Auntie Z's and have her teach me the way of our family while also keeping a low profile.

Our family has done this even before they left Ireland in the early fifteen hundreds. My great-great-great-great-grandmother was part of the Salem Witch trials. Of course, her and the others had accused the non-gifted girls to keep themselves save, and when it was over they all moved across the other parts of the country. Ever since, we have had to be in hiding from anyone who wants to harm us.

"Yes Auntie, and she also said I had to help in your shop. Is that true?" She grabbed the biggest suit case as she closed the trunk and opened the back door setting it in there. "Yes, of course. I could use the help." She kissed my forehead and walked to the other side of the car. I shut the back door and opened the front door and sat down. "You might even be able to be the fortune teller when you get good enough with your powers. But until then you will just sell the stuff in the front of the store." The store in question was a shop for people looking to buy anything remotely magic. Magic not magick. She only ever uses her real powers for non-gifted when she's telling fortunes. Even then she holds back, not wanting to tell them something they don't need to hear.

* * *

As we got into the city I started to feel that's different form when I feel the essence of people and animals everywhere else. I feel that too, but this is something different, not animal, but not human either, like it's not of this world. "What is that? It doesn't feel like anything I've ever felt before." She sighed as she looked ahead."Ever since I've moved here, I've felt that. But not as strong as it's been since that stuff that happened when the army locked out everyone from New York. Since then I swear I see things that no human, nor gifted has ever seen. I hear things too. Some sound like they're not of this world. But I don't know."

She sighed and waved her hand. "But never mind that. While you're here you'll be going to Roosevelt High, and when you get back you'll help me in the shop until it closes at six. We'll have supper and then you will do your school work. After, you can do whatever you want. In doors at ten and in bed by eleven. If you have plans past that you need my permission to do so. Weekdays the shop closes at seven, but you'll only have to work until lunch, then you're free. Understand?" I nodded. It's a very organized schedule, but it's not bad. At home I couldn't go anywhere past seven and even then I had to tell my Mother where I was at all times. If I left someplace I had to text her, I had to tell her where I was heading and which route I was taking, and I wasn't aloud to leave until she texted back. It made for a very limited amount of friends.

"I think that'll be alright." I looked out the window and watched the scenery, or lack there of. It isn't like at home where there are trees as tall as skyscrapers and tiny houses. This was skyscrapers and little to no trees or bushes or grass for that matter. The closest thing to nature I can see are little homemade garden boxes and that's it. Never mind, there's a flower shop. But that's it.

"Is there, by any chance, a park around here? Because I don't think I can learn any spells on the sidewalk." She turned a corner and parked next to the sidewalk before turning the car off. "Yes, but it's two blocks past your school and even then you won't be doing your spells there, I have a special secret garden on the roof of our apartment. Of course, I have to pay extra every month but at least it gets natural sunlight and water instead of florescent light and filtered 'natural' water."

* * *

Above the shop there is a little area that was supposed to be used for employees, a kitchen, resting area, bathroom, and two little offices. She changed the offices into little rooms and the resting area into a living room. She has the one room and gave me the other. The only problem, there's no lock on the door. On the plus side there is a window seat. Although it's not a very pleasant view.

As I start putting clothes and my other things up Auntie Z is cooking beef stew with potatoes, carrots, and onions in a pot, some beans, macaroni and cheese, and corn bread. I can smell it from here and my mouth starts to water, of course I have to wait another fifteen minutes before I can eat.

I pick up a picture of me and the family. My little sister, hair as curly as Mother's, freckles just like her, and brown eyes like her as well. Her small chin taken after Daddy, and the rest taken from Mother. Even though I have curly hair and freckles. My eyes are violet like Daddy, dark brown instead of dirty blonde, and I'm a whole lit paler than my Mother and little sister too.

* * *

After dinner, I ask Auntie if it's ok to take a walk before heading to the shower. As I step out of the shower I wrap myself into a towel and wipe the fog off the mirror. My hair dripping on my shoulder in a tiny pattern: Drip, drip drip, drip, drip drip. As I stare at my face in the mirror, I swear I start to see something. I look closer and it looks like it's a green figure. Then, just as it appeared, it's gone.

Since my powers showed up a couple months ago stuff like this has happened. Sometimes it's something as simple as a pencil moving, other times it's big things like if I were to touch someone I would get their entire life in a jumble of pictures and sounds.

One day, when I handed my teacher my work from the day before his hand grazed mine and I got images of him and his wife arguing about how she needs surgery on her lungs and how they don't have the money. I heard him yell words I've never heard him use before, right before he stormed off and went to his shed. Before that I hadn't known he had a shed, or a wife that needed lung surgery, or that they were living pay check to pay check from his teaching job.

It's things like that, that makes it mandatory for ever gifted to learn how to use her powers. My Mother had to move to her grandmother to learn, my sister will have to move to Auntie Z's just like me. When I have girls they will have to go to Auntie Z. So on and so forth.

My Daddy wasn't told about this until Mother had me and she was forced to. Every woman in the family hopes and prays that they don't have girls. There are even some cases where the women killed the girls. Being gifted is hard enough, having one makes it harder to hide when they show powers. Mother says when a gifted is born she has strong uncontrollable power. It fades over time before reappearing once a girl is around her teens. I was lucky to get mine as late as I did. It's dangerous to have powers like this in a world that will kill a person for being different. If a gifted were to be caught they would be subjected to experiments, and all gifted would then be hunted down and killed.

* * *

Walking helps me keep calm, and gives me a chance to watch people as they go about their normal lives. Bliss to the things that live in their world with them. I see a squirrel run across a power line, and down the pole. It stops near an old homeless looking man and they have a stare down before the old man runs off screaming like a maniac.

As I turn the corner I have to press myself against the wall before a guy on a bike runs me over. "WATCH IT!" He screams at me like I was about to run over him! "I'm not the one not paying attention, Jerk!" All I see as he rides off is his hockey stick and baseball bat strapped to his back. I don't understand why people have to be like that. I stare at him getting angrier as he gets farther. Angrier and angrier until something makes his front wheel stop and he falls over the bike.

Oh crud! I run over to him as he gets up. "Oh my gosh. Are you alright? I didn't mean, are you alright?" I pick up his bike and look at him, Oh my gosh. I knocked his teeth out! "You, your teeth, did I, you knock your teeth out?!" He smiles and grabs his bike. "No, Those have been gone. I play hockey, and that's one price you have to pay when you play." I have a sigh of relief, at least I didn't injure him.

"I'm so " Wait I can't apologize. He doesn't think I had anything to do with it, unless I apologize about calling him a jerk. "I'm sorry I called you a jerk." He laughed. "Don't worry about it, I've been called worse. Names Casey." He held out his hand and I hesitate, I don't want to accidentally snoop in on his memories. I look at him and slowly take his hand. I grab his hand and wait a moment...Inside I sigh with relief. "Athena."

He shakes his head. "No I should have been paying attention. I'm sorry." He takes a step to his bike before wincing and grabbing his leg. "Are you ok? My Aunt has a first aid kit back at my place. I could " He raises his hand before he grabs his bike and uses it as a makeshift crutch. "Nah, my house is just a few houses down. My Mom has a first aid kit, me being a hockey player and all."

I can't just leave him to writhe in pain as he walks home. "At least let me walk home with you so you don't hurt yourself further. I don't want to be responsible if you break your leg and have no one to help." I catch up to him and he smiles again. Like twisting his ankle is nothing. Like he's been through hell and back which makes this a piece of cake. This guy is either full of himself or he has been through hell and back. My bet is on the first one. But then I don't know him, I don't have the right to judge.

"So, have you been in New York long?" Was it that obvious? I don't know how but he knows, maybe it's because he's been everywhere and hasn't ever seen me. "Just got here today. How'd you know?" He motions around us. "When someone gets kicked by karma not a whole bunch of people would be as helpful, much less make sure I make it home. They'd probably laugh and make a snarky comment before walking off." He laughed as we turn a corner. I helped because I was the one who made you wreck, is what I wanted to say but what I said was:

"Well, that's not really how I do things. I'd never forget if I didn't help." Corny yes, but what could I say? 'Oh I'm the one who made you sprain your ankle, I'm a witch and I got mad at you when you almost ran over me so my uncontrollable powers stopped you wheel and you flipped.' Yeah, when pigs fly.

He stopped and turned to an apartment. "Well, this is it. Thanks for making sure I didn't break my leg." We said our goodbyes and he went through the door. I turned to head home and I swear I saw a shadow as I left his apartment. But with how long it's been since I've had any kind of rest, I just shrug it off. I mean, who would be jumping from roof to roof? I certainly wouldn't.

* * *

"Alright Athena, try one more time. Which form of the God or Goddess would you use if you want to make this flower healthy again?" I was sitting in front of a wilting flower as I have been for the last twenty minutes. Each time I've tried this I've failed. Oh well, fourteenth time's the charm right? "The Celtic Goddess Brighid." She motioned to the flower and as I looked at her. _'Keep your focus on the flower.'_ Like she needed to tell me again. "Which candle will you use? Green, pink, blue, or red?" I picked up the blue candle and began to light it. "The blue one, for it is the color of health." I didn't dare look at her as if I did she would smack me on the head because I started the spell already. Once you start a spell you need to keep your focus on it and nothing else.

"Good, invite the Goddess by name and ask her to empower and help you with the spell." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Brighid, Goddess of health, I invite you to this circle to empower and assist me tonight." I waited before opening my eyes as I felt Auntie Z pacing around me. "Now, recite the spell." I put my hands to the flower and focused all my energy into healing the wilting Orchid. "Magick mend and candle burn, Sickness end , good health return." I could feel my power, it was just like all the other times. My power is like a new animal that had spent all it's life on the streets, it won't listen to me and if I try to contain it for a purpose it fights back.

This time though, I could see the flower starting to stand back up, it's color returning, and it's petals growing back. But as soon as I got my hopes up the petals fell off and it went limp before doing dim. I put my hands down. "I'm never going to get this right am I?" Auntie Z looked at me sympathetically. She knelt down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Of course you will, you've just got your power, it will take a while to gain control. You just need to practice."

"I'm glad you said that. Cause, here's the thing." She gave me a stern look. I've only ever gotten that same look from my Mother, I guess it runs in the family. "What?" I almost wish I hadn't said anything, but here goes. I took a deep breath. "When I was walking a boy almost ran over me on his bike and, well, " I took a deep breath. "I kind of stopped his wheel when I got mad at him. But it's not like I did it on purpose, my power is too feisty I can't control it just yet!" She pinched the brim of her nose and sighed. "He doesn't know that you did it does he?" I shook my head. "No, but I felt awful and helped make sure he got home."

"At least you didn't just walk off. Just, try to keep your power away from your emotions. Bad things could happen if not."

* * *

 _the lair_

"What do you mean you just fell? That sort of thing doesn't just happen to someone who rides their bike everyday." April couldn't be more confused. I am too, but not that much. You fall, you fall. Like when you are trained for sixteen good years as a ninja but you are bested by someone now and then. Not me, I always beat all of 'em. But that's not the point.

The point is there's nothing suspicious going on. He just fell. "I just think you're trying to forget the fact that a girl was flirting with him." She pointed at me. When Casey walked in the lair with Leo he was limping. He just twisted his ankle but April wasn't buying it. She had both Donnie and Master Splinter check it.

"No Raph, I think that if he just flipped he wouldn't have twisted his ankle. I don't care if a girl was talking to him." Whatever. I think she's just jealous and she wants to make it up to him. Even then, every time I mentioned it both Donnie and April would get mad. Donnie didn't say anything, but the looks he gave me said as much.

"Even so, my bike wheel just stopped, and she wasn't flirting with me. She seems the type to not call people names that much, after calling me a jerk my falling made her feel guilty. So she was just concerned. You could tell she wasn't from around here. That's it." See, there ya go. But April wasn't convinced. It's like talking to a brick wall when she has her mind set on something, just ask all of us.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder. "I was there when she was walking off April, if she was up to something she would have changed the look on her face. She looked ashamed. I agree with Casey." She sighed and rubbed her hands through her hair. "Ok, alright. But if something like that happens again we're looking into it." I rolled my eyes. What else can be said to get it threw her head. But whatever, at least she's stopped talking about it.

"Now, can we please stop talking about Casey's twisted foot and continue with our day? We still have to go patrolling and I don't feel like sitting here any longer then I have too. I want to step on some foot." Leo rolled his eyes. He turned to me and motioned to Casey. "Someone has to take Casey home first." He turned to him. "Sorry but, you can't patrol tonight you're gonna have to rest at home."

Micky jumped up. "I'll do it!" We all looked at him. I'd like to know what goes through that head of his. "Um, ok. Casey, Micky will take you home. When you get him home call me and I'll tell you where we are." Micky put his hand up in salute before moving to Casey to help take him home. He's not going to call. Recently, when Micky gets a chance he goes off. Where at? I don't know. But I don't think he'll be with us any time soon. When he does leave he's gone for around an hour each time. But hey, what can you do.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm running. I'm running through the streets and alleyways of the city. I'm not scared, I'm worried. Someone is hurt and I can help. I just need to get to Auntie Z and everything will be fine. I just hope I'll get to her in time. I hear footsteps behind me but I know the owners to said feet won't hurt me. They trust me. They don't know I'm a witch, they know I have abilities but they don't know the whole story._

I wake up, not able to remember the entire dream. I'm drenched in sweat. I take out the dream journal Auntie Z gave me the night before. 'Dreams are often glimpses into the future. If you write it down you might find it.' Find my future? With what I remember, I don't think I want it to happen. After I write it down I get ready for school. I put on warm clothes, it being fall and all, and I head out to the kitchen to fix a piece of toast. I head to the shop area, knowing Auntie is down there, to tell her I'm off. I spot her with a costumer. Trying to sell a woman a love potion. She sees me and I motion to the door. She nods before turning her attention back to the woman.

Auntie Z owns a magic shop, with a fortune teller room in the back. Obviously, she doesn't use real magick, even when she's telling the future of people she keeps some things to herself. The front of the shop even has a light with a hand and an eye inside it. That sort of thing sells, and it makes hiding better. Hiding in plain sight some would say.

* * *

I finally make it to Roosevelt high and I scramble to keep from running into kids. Every other kid I run into I get a glimpse into their lives. Rachel is mad at her parents for not letting her go to a concert. So what if it's on a school night! Mike wants to ask Sasha out, but he doesn't want to get rejected. June can't wait until the camping trip the class is going on. She wants to have her first kiss with Josh under the stars. Eric is mad at Kyle. He asked Vironica out knowing he liked her.

I'm plagued by this until I make it to my locker. I put my bag in and take out the book for my first class. Before I close my locker door someone does it for me, rather forcefully, and I stare up at a girl with nice long black hair, a beautiful face and expensive looking clothes.

Great, this must be the popular girl meeting. Two other girls are behind her which, I can only guess, are her friends. Hello there. I've never seen you here before. You must be new meat. Listen, this is my turf. So don't think about trying anything. I can get you kicked out if you do. My daddy is the principal of the school so if I don't agree with something you need to stop before I get you expelled." I keep myself from rolling my eyes and walk off. Been there , done that.

I actually got detention for making a girl cry. I didn't get physical or anything , I just told her that her mother wanted to get rid of her cause she hated her guts. It wasn't a lie. Sort of, I once bumped into her mother and got a vision of her when she was pregnant cursing about having a baby. She wanted to give the baby up when it was born. Obviously, she changed her mind. But I still said it. I was tired of her making fun of me.

As I walked off the girl smirked, thinking I was running scared. I don't really care. But I was stopped again by a different girl. She looked worried. "Hey, don't let those girls freak you out. They do it to everyone on their first day." I shrugged and turned to her. "They don't really freak me out. I just didn't care. I've been through more than my fair share of 'mean girl' in my day. "

"My name is April. What's yours?" We turned a corner and I looked at her book. History, same as mine. I guess I have to bring up conversation. "Athena." I know I might seem like I'm on edge, but with everything that's happening with me , I'm just freaking out. "So you're new here?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm from out of state." She looked at me like she's just figured something out before hiding it. "Really? Why'd you move?" Did I really want to tell her what all I was doing here? No. I'll just give her a vague answer. "I moved here because my aunt needed help in her shop." Please don't ask for more. "Oh, that's nice of you. I just got back myself...I was on a vacation with some friends."

We turned another corner and we're at the class. "It was nice talking to you Athena. Maybe we could talk more at lunch." I don't see the trouble in it. Why not. "Sure. I have geography after this and then algebra before lunch." She smiled and nodded before walking to her seat. I took my seat at the back of the class and was able to see the whole room. That's when he walked in. Casey, the boy I made flip on his bike! He goes to this dang school?! Like I don't have enough on my plate as it is!

His face lit up, but he wasn't looking at me. He walked over to where the girl, April, and sat next to her in the second row. What next? Animals walking and driving? I shrunk in my seat, hoping this is one of those teachers that don't introduce students. But my luck hasn't been good today, so I doubt it. The bell rung and two kids walked in right after before she closed the door.

"Alright class. Today we will be learning about the French revolution. So start turning your pages to 526. But before we begin, I'd like to say that it's not too late to sign up for the trip to France for this year. You all still have until Friday to prepay and get your parents to sign the slip. Now, can anyone tell me what CAUSED the French revolution?" Thank you, Miss history teacher. She looked around the room for any hands before pointing at Casey, who seemed to not be paying attention. "Casey. I guess since you aren't paying attention to the class you already know. So tell us, what do you think caused the revolution?"

Casey looked at her and shrugged. "People hated each other? Isn't that what causes most wars?" She put her hands together and acted as if she was tilting a scale. "More often than not you'd be right. But no, the French revolution was caused by political conflict. It was conflict over the reform of the taxing system." She went on about the wars that happened and other such things, but my mind drifted off to other things.

* * *

 **April**

Whoever that girl Athena is, whenever I was near her I swear I feel something, but I don't know what. That's why I asked her to have lunch. That, and the fact that I'm pretty sure she is the girl that was with Casey last night when he fell over on his bike. I have a knack for knowing things and I have a feeling that he didn't just fall. I think something made him fall.

Either way, I couldn't see her reaction when Casey walked in the class. She sat in the back, and when class started I couldn't turn around and take a peek. When the bell rang I thought I would get whiplash with the way I looked back. But when I did I couldn't see her. There were way to many people in the way. "Don't forget class, you have until Friday for you to sign up for the field trip." Mrs. Conningway handed out sign up slips to anyone who wanted one as everyone walked out the door. "Miss Wise please stay after class, I'd like to talk to you." I look over to who 'miss Wise is and I see Athena hold back before setting down in her seat and wait for the class population to disperse.

"And Miss O'neil, you need to tell me if you're going to be tutoring history this semester for sixth grade again. If so, I need to hand you a paper of all the things they are going over." I walked over to her and wrote down my new number. My old one being destroyed by the purple dragons and all. "Of course, and here's my new number. You can send me a text of all the subjects they're going through." She smiled and took the paper.

I start to my locker and Casey catches up to me. "Why do you bother tutoring kids with history? It's not like they'll use it when they get out of this jail cell." Casey's never been one to like history, or any school subject for that matter. "It helped when I tutored you in algebra didn't it?" He waved off my comment before continuing like I didn't even say anything. "Cause, like what person would use the fact that the French didn't like each other cause of tax problems?" I chose to just let him continue ranting about school as I spot my locker and trade my history book for my science book. "You know, if someone wants to become a museum instructor or anything remotely related."

"What kid _wants_ to become a museum instructor?" He won't be convinced. I should just stop. And yet, I want to convince him, however challenging it is. "I know that Frankie wants to be a museum manager. Even that has to have a background in history." Rolling his eyes he stops at his locker as we pass it and knock it open before switching books himself. "Well, Frankie isn't all that smart." He smirks before turning right and I keep going forward. We say our goodbye's and head off to our different directions.

* * *

 **Athena**

I walk up to the teacher and wait for her to hand out the last slip as the kid walks out. "Miss Wise." She turns to me. "Seeing as how you're new, I was wondering if your old school had any clubs that you were in or if you're interested in joining any clubs here. I am involved in keeping track with some of the clubs, I know of some clubs that are dying for a new member."

I've not thought about it but it'd be nice to actually get involved with something. "I wasn't in any clubs at my old school, but do you have a list of any of the clubs that you have?" She held up a finger and searched through the drawer in her desk. I took a peek and noticed her drawer was anything but neat. She handed me a piece of paper with a list of clubs and shut her drawer. "If you have any that you are interested in, come to me and I'll sign you up for it. If you end up not caring for it you can always leave and join another."I left the room and hurried to my locker to switch books.

* * *

After school I headed straight home. Earlier that day I skipped out on having lunch with April and, considering the lunch room wasn't that big, she didn't seem to want to have lunch with me either. I didn't even see her in the lunch room anyway. School was easy anyway. I didn't have a Spanish class like I did back at my old school, I was never good at it anyway. But I did have geography, and that was just as complicated as it was before.

Now though, I was sitting at the cash register in Auntie Z's shop. So far I had sold a good luck bracelet, a bag of green candles and a couple of love potions. I keep spinning a pin around the table, Auntie Z is in the back getting some necklaces to put on the shelves. I hear the door bell chime and look at our new costumer. An older looking man with little to no hair and what is there is ginger. He looks around for a bit before getting a luck necklace with a little locket at the end of it.

"I'd like to get this for my daughter, I really think she could use it." I ring it up and put it in a bag before putting a few coupons in the bag too. "It's ten even." He gets his wallet out and pulls out two fives. "I push the necessary buttons and put the two fives in the tray. As the receipt prints I try to strike up a conversation. "So is your daughter having a big exam coming up?" He shakes his head and starts to look nervous. "Not exactly." He says no more as I give him the receipt. He walks out the door without even a goodbye, or have a nice day.

* * *

After the store closed and dinner was eaten and cleaned up I left the house and went walking. Watching for people this time so I wouldn't hurt anybody. Looking around as I was turning corners. Turning a corner I spotted a poor older looking man getting harassed by three thuggish looking men. One, with a knife and the other two holding the man against the wall.

I hid behind a building and looked aver at the knife. Imagining the knife so hot the guy will drop it and burn his hand. I imagine it as red as a stove eye, burning and steaming. Hot, as if it's in an oven set to four hundred, and melting. So hot that not even a dessert lizard would go near it. I imagine his skin being burnt and the marks of the knife are edged into his skin.

"AH! What the heck!" I look as the man drops the knife and kisses his hand. It worked! The other two men let go of the old man and with their attention on their friend the old man quickly walks off. "Why'd you drop the knife?" The man pushes him with his good hand and glares. "Because it's hot! That's why!" The shortest of the three picks up the knife and looks at it front to back. "It don't look hot to me." The burnt one grabs the knife from him and looks at the knife before yelling again. "It was! It burnt my hand I swear!" The two wave him off and walk away and he follows after them talking about the knife.

* * *

 **Leo**

I watch as the purple dragons walk off and wonder. We were about to help the old man when Fong dropped his knife like a hot piece of pizza. I looked at the knife while it was on the ground. It was red with heat, like someone left it on the stove top with the stove top on. It quickly turned back to silver before Tsoi picked it up.

Raph crossed his arms and looked at me. "Are we going to go after them or what?" I shook my head. "I think someone already did that for us." He looked down at the street below and looked around. "I didn't see anybody. We can't just let them get away like that." I didn't say anything. It's not going to help.

I start to climb down the building to the ground until I see someone appear. "Hey Donnie, is that the girl April sent you a picture of?" Donnie came over and looked down at the girl then at his phone before nodding. "Yup, that's her. Why?" I look at her and think. "I think she has something to do with what's happened the past few days." Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I think that you lost your head just like April." I look at Raph and point to her. "She was there when Casey fell off his bike and now she's here when the purple dragon burnt his hand. I don't think that's a coincidence. She has something to do with it."

"Even if she is we won't know. We can't just go down there and ask her like we're long lost friends." Maybe we can., well not us but I think we can find out another way. "We can get April and Casey to befriend her and find out and we can keep watch and find out stuff from where she goes, we are ninjas aren't we?"

"Donnie, text April and Casey and tell them to keep an eye on her but not to make it look suspicious because we don't want her to know we are watching her. Tomorrow when we go on patrol if we see her we follow her and find out where she lives and where she goes." I want to find out why she's around when something strange happens. Micky looked over at her and nodded. "Ok, can we go now?" We all looked at him and he shrugged.

He's been going out on his own for the past few weeks and he won't tell anyone where he's going, not even Sensei. I asked master Splinter why he won't stop him and he just says that he can't stop someone when they are following their own path. Following his own path? What path? The path to the pizza shop? "Yeah, tomorrow we watch her, until then we wait."

* * *

 **Athena**

When I got home I told Auntie Z what I did and she was ecstatic. After, I practiced a little telekinesis spell while I helped Auntie restock the shop. Once I levitated two bracelets across the room at the same time! It was a bit shaky, so I couldn't put them on the hook but I still moved them without any trouble.

After we were done I asked her why I got visions sometimes when I touched people and she told me it was like when a boy goes through puberty and his voice breaks and he can't control it. When I control my powers better I can control the visions. Until then I can drink peppermint tea before and after the day and it will help me control the visions. There will still be some slips but it will be few and far between.

The only problem now? Keeping my emotions and my power separated. If I get angry enough, there's no telling what would happen. And if someone were to see my outburst then it's all down hill from there. I just hope no one will ever see me while I use my powers and figure it out.

I go to bed with this in my head and it takes a few hours before I finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone!**

 **So I just wanted to tell you before you started reading, While I was writing I had a problem with knowing how to write Gyoza for the Pizza Gyoza, so I looked it up and I found a video to make actual Pizza Gyoza from the TMNT! I'm gonna make them, but I thought y'all would like to look it up if you ever thought about making it. So there ya go, just look up TMNT pizza gyoza and it's the first thing to pop up.**

* * *

 **Athena**

Finally, it's Saturday, and I don't have to get up early. I sleep in until eight before actually getting up on my own and not because of an alarm. I take a shower, get dressed and pull my hair into a ponytail before going to the kitchen and fixing myself a couple of eggs, and bacon. After eating, I brush my teeth and head downstairs to help Auntie with the shop for a couple of hours.

After about thirty minutes helping out a lady walks in and asks for a fortune telling. I get to watch her tell the woman how she will fall in love with someone in a couple of months, and they will be together happily for a long time before getting married. This is all true, but Auntie doesn't tell the lady how troublesome their lives will be because both of their families hate each other.

I ask Auntie why, after the lady left with a rather big smile on her face, she didn't tell her this and she told me, "If the woman were to find out the man's name she would not have dated any other, and with what I saw, she is dating another when she meets him. If she happened to meet him and she was not in a relationship the outcome would have been very different." I may not understand completely, but I understood the bigger picture.

* * *

Having sold three necklaces, four bracelets and a couple of spell books, we closed for lunch and restocked and organized the shelves before going to a small restaurant where an older blind man cooked our food in front of us. It was really amazing, the food and the fact that the man could do things like that without any trouble. Auntie Z had something called yu Xiang rou si and I had something he made himself called pizza gyoza, which was good. We left after giving him a tip and Auntie went back to the shop and I went for a walk around the city.

After about thirty minutes, I found the park. Well, not really a park more like a little playground with little to no trees and a paved path around a big mowed field and a basketball court. I decided to lay down under and oak in the grass and stare up at the clouds. Being in nature always made me feel relaxed. I guess it's from being a witch. It's said that Witches were born in nature by the Goddess, our Mother. But for me, I don't think that's what happened. I think we were a part of nature before we evolved, like everything else. Maybe an animal or something, and we just never lost our connection with it.

I heard something fall next to me on the ground and I sat up to look at it. An acorn was at fault. A rather big one too. I picked it up and looked at it as a little squirrel climbed down the tree and stared at me with it's big round eyes. It must be its acorn, and it dropped it as it was trying to take the top off of it. I broke the cap off the acorn and laid my hand on the ground for the little animal to grab it. The squirrel looked at me for a second suspicious, before quickly taking the acorn and simpering off.

I've always had a way with animals. I guess my witch side that helps with that. In the early days, it is said that some gifted can morph into animals, thanks to the goddess Dianna. But none has been recorded as being able to do so in over three hundred years. Although, from this, we have gained the animals respect. They help us in a time of need, as we do them.

I look out at the park where most of the people are, walking their dogs, playing with friends, watching their kids. While I sit here soaking up nature's rays.

At some point, I must have dosed off because I wake up to a kick on the leg. I open my eyes and rub the sleep from them to find Casey standing above me. "What's up, Sleeping beauty?"  
"My guess is anything in the sky at the moment." He snorts and sits next to me. I sit up to give him some room and cross my legs, making sure we don't touch.  
"Original, so, how has city life been for you?" I shrug, so far the only places where people could be is at the shop, here, and the school. "Fine, a bit...what's the word? Void of nature, I guess." He looks at me and tilts his head. "Never heard that one before. That is true, though. But there are trees and stuff here in the park."  
"Not enough, it hurts the trees when they aren't cared for. Not only physically, but emotionally. The lack of clean air hurts them too, but that's everywhere I guess." He pats the ground and looks up at the Oak. "What makes you think it hurts them emotionally, I can't even tell when my cousin is hungry or not." It's like second nature to me.  
"I guess you can say I have a knack for knowing things. So, what are you doing here?" He pulls his backpack from behind him and pulls out a science book. "I have a project to do for science, it just so happens to need a few pine cones and leaves or something. You got anything to do later? Me and a friend are going to go out or something like that. You wanna come with?"  
Considering I have nothing to do but help Auntie around the store, I could use something to do. I just hope it's nothing like playing stupid dare games or whatever. "Sure, you can meet me with your friend at the magic shop around the flower shop when you have the time. My Aunt owns the shop and has an apartment above it, I'll be there. The shop will be closed, but you can just ring the bell beside the mailbox."  
"So that's where you live? Above a magician shop?"  
"No, not a magic shop like that. An actual, lucky charm, fortune telling shop."  
"Sure, alright. We'll be there around five if that's ok with you?" I nod. "That'll be fine. I just have to tell my Aunt that I'm expecting someone."

* * *

 **Casey**

"Come on Raph, give it back!" Raph jumps over the couch and mocks Mikey by flipping through pages of his comic book. "Nah, I think I'll drop it in the toilet first." Mikey jumps over the couch, nearly kicking me in the process. "Watch it, Mikey!"

April, Leo, and Splinter walk into the room and Splinter gives the two a look and they slowly stop fighting. Raph tosses the comic to Mikey and strains to catch it. "I believe it would be best if just one of you were to follow April and Casey to the Girl's house. Meanwhile, the remaining three will find anything that might help with finding out what the Shredder has planned. Which obviously means you, Leonardo, will not be the one to follow April and Casey."  
"Yes, Sensai." Leo bowed and he and April made their way to us. Donnie walked to the couch and leaned on it, waiting for Leo to give the orders.  
"I think it would be best if Raph would follow April and Casey while we go to spy on the Foot. Considering we aren't going to be fighting it would be best if Raph would do that. Just, don't blow your cover, ok?"  
"Whatever, do I have to follow them the entire time?" Leo thought for a second, before shrugging. "I don't see the harm in it. Come back when she leaves, we'll be back at the lair too. So you don't have to stay. When you leave make a subtle sign showing them that you're leaving." This will be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo**

Making our way towards the rooftop of the warehouse that I suspect Shredders new weapon will be hiding. I make sure Donnie and Mikey are in their stations before I cut a circle in the window and lay it down slightly on the ground. They do the same albeit Mikey drops his glass on the ground and breaks it.  
We sneak through each window and make sure each side of the warehouse is clear before jumping down and gathering in the center of the room next to a couple of boxes.

"Are you sure this will work Donnie? Because if it doesn't, Shredder will get away with whatever he is planning." Donnie is knelt on the ground strapping a device on the underside of a rotted out box. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have brought it. Besides, I had Mikey help me test it the other day. You think April is having fun?"  
"You did say that there was a little glitch in it when we were eating yesterday. And stay focused, I don't need problems from you and Mikey, I can just handle Mikey."  
"I don't cause problems!" I motion to the window in the ceiling where Mikey dropped the glass and he waves me off. "There wasn't on one in here."  
"But what if there was? What if Shredder decided to meet earlier than planned?"  
"He didn't." Mikey picks up a smaller box and twirls it on his finger. "Stop it and focus." I take the box from him and set it back down making sure it is placed how it was before. "The more we move the more we show we were here."  
"But we are here." Donnie sighs in annoyance and I pinch the bridge of my nose. "We don't want them to know that, though."

"All done. Now when I flip the switch we will be able to hear what they are saying wherever we are. Ready to go?" Donnie flips the little switch on the device and picks up the bag he carried in with him. "Yeah, let's go to the store a couple of blocks down." We jump to the window and replace each window piece, making sure something is in front of Mikey's window.

* * *

After fifteen minutes we see one of the trucks that we know for sure has something to do with the current plan Shredder is working on. I give Donnie the signal and he turns on the mic.

We hear the truck drive into and park in the warehouse. A lot of shuffling before we finally hear voices.  
"Master Shredder doesn't want it to get broken, so if I see so much as a scratch I'm gonna have you all dismembered!" Razar, obviously. "Set it right there, he will be here with our guest in a few minutes. Be careful! Did you not hear what I just said!"

If only we could see what it was that was under the tarp. Whatever it is, it sounds really metallic. Another sound of a car entering the warehouse, they must have come from the other direction. Shuffling before you hear Razar again. "Shredder, sir, we have it set up for you and your guest to test it."  
"Good, now make sure there are guards at every corner of this warehouse. If we are met with the turtles you are to put an end to them immediately. Understood?" I expect Razar to be bowing to the Shredder and him walking off. "You heard him! Go!"  
"Now, like I said before, we have everything you asked for and it is set up how you had on the papers. Who will you like to have as your first test?" Next I hear a voice I've never heard before, so of course, he has to be the guest they were talking about before. "I will use someone of my own picking, I have my way of testing out things. Just stand back so you aren't affected."  
The next few sounds are just a bunch of shuffling of people moving around and weird, otherworldly sounds. Not like the kraang, but like a sound effect from a fantasy movie that Mikey would watch. Then gasps of surprise and some profound language. The Shredder laughs maniacally and there is more shuffling. Then, the guest finally talks. But when he talks, it's in a different language and it's otherworldly.  
Gasps show that what has happened is shocking and most likely horrendous. "Now my new friends mortem miles ad sinistram." More shuffling before a scream and Shredder and the guest laughing again. "Mortem datores autem abite liberi ad infernum." There is more shuffling before the sound of wind and boxes being knocked over and it all goes quiet.

"What happened to the machine?" Donnie flips a few switches before tossing the controller down and sighing. "It must have busted, a box must have crushed it."  
"Alright, we have all we need. Let's go home. We have all we could get anyway. Does that record what we heard?" Donnie nods his head and puts it in the bag on the ground. "Can I go see if Raph needs any help?" Mikey looks at me and gets down on his knees and tries to look pleading. I shrug. I don't see why not. "Sure. But just make sure you don't blow Raph's cover." He nods and jumps up before running and leaving the roof top.

* * *

 **Athena**

"Thanks, but I don't want to burden you with walking an extra 5 blocks. I'll see you later, guys." I wave April and Casey goodbye and they leave me to myself while I head home.

The movie was really good, I didn't expect April to be one to like horror movies. It was a movie about a flying monster that eats humans and terrorizes a brother and sister after they find his lair of flesh walls and horrible weapons. It was really creepy and didn't end well for the brother, who was captured by it and used for new parts of the monster's body and new weapons.

Not only was it good, but it was extremely creepy and now I have to walk home at night. I grab my phone from my pocket and text Auntie z that I'm on my way home when I hear a clank from the alleyway I just passed. I back up and wearily look around the passageway and see something behind one of the trash cans. I turn on my flashlight and see that whatever it is has a furry ginger tail.

I realize it's a tiny cat's tail and kneel down to get its attention. It skits to me and rubs against my leg and I pick it up to pet it. "Hey there baby, what are you doing here? Do you not have a Momma?" She licks my hand and I look down and spot 2 bowls, one with water and one with...what is that? Pepperoni? I set her down and she went to the water bowl to take a drink. "I'm not so sure you should be eating pepperoni."

"It's the only thing I can find for him." I look up and see a silhouette of a person in the end of the walkway. "This is you cat?"  
"Yeah, but I can't take him home cause my family doesn't really care for cats."  
"Oh, well it's a girl if you wanna know."  
"How do you know?" I shrug and she strolls to the young man in the dark. He bends down to pet her. "Instincts. What did you name her?"  
"Pizza. She took a bite of my pizza when I first saw her. Thought it fit." I giggle and Pizza walks back to me to drink more water. "So why didn't you find a new home for her rather than having her live in an alleyway?" I see his silhouette shrug. "I would if I could but I can't."  
"Why not?" I bend down to pet her and she starts to purr. "I look a bit different from anyone you would see on the street." I feel the same sometimes. "You can't look that alarming."  
"I bet you'd say the same if you saw me, that's why I've stayed so far away." That's really sad. I stand and put my hands on my hips. "Well, you haven't met the right people yet. I'm Athena, by the way."  
"Michaelangelo." Wow, ok. "Do your parents like Italian painters?" I giggle to let him know I'm playing. "You could say that."  
"Well, Michaelangelo, I'll tell you what. I will take Pizza home with me and you can come see her if you want. If you trust that I won't run away. Because I won't." I know enough where he could use some kindness. "Here, come out in the open and I'll show you." His face might be messed up or something, but I've never run away because of a person's appearance. 

"I don't know." Pizza looks over at Michaelangelo and meows in agreement. "Ok, I'll close my eyes, you come and shake my hand in agreement and you can come see Pizza whenever you like. I'll even give you my number so you can text me before you decide to make a visit." I take out a piece of paper and write my number down and close my eyes and hold out my hand. Hoping he will take it and I will get a glimpse of his life and I can see his face.

I hear him come over and feel Pizza rub against my leg. He takes the paper and takes my hand and shakes it. I see glimpses of orange and green. He has blue eyes and freckles. He's not very smart, but he's incredibly kind. He knows karate and likes comics and action figures. Strange, when I saw him he is very large, but I find in his heart he is only around 15. Instead of him, I see a turtle.  
Damn, why is it I have to see his spirit animal now instead of him. I don't care that his spirit is a turtle, I want to see his face and why people would be scared of him. I let go of his hand. "Well, bye Athena. See you later Pizza." I hear Pizza meow and I open my eyes, hoping to get a glimpse of him. But he's gone. I look at Pizza and she's staring at the building's roof.

"Come here Pizza. Let's take you home." She meows and I pick her up.

* * *

After explaining to Auntie Z what all happened. She accepts Pizza and get's a few things for a cat from the shop downstairs. I have to go to the store to get some food for her and when I get back I give her a bowl full of cat food.

"Are you sure I have to try this again?" All three of us are on the roof having me try the same spell again. "Yes, Athena. This time, though, try to get Pizza to help you. Maybe that is why you can't do this. You need a familiar to help with concentrating on your powers and your spells. The help of a familiar can make all the difference. Now, try again. Focus on the flower and try your best to heal the flower." I close my eyes and invite the goddess to help. "Brighid, Goddess of health, I invite you to this circle to empower and assist me tonight." I open my eyes and look to the flower. I hold my hands out and focus all my power. "Magick mend and candle burn, Sickness end, good health return." I see my power leave my hands and into the flower. Pizza sits between my hands and looks at the flower. I can feel her help me keep control. Slowly, the flower regains its petals and becomes vibrant with color. It erects with life and opens to show it's petals.

I can't believe it! I actually did it! I look from Auntie Z to Pizza, it worked because I just needed a familiar to help. But before I can say anything I need to thank and disembark the Goddess. "Brighid, I thank thee for your assistance tonight. I invite thee now to depart and be on your way." I look to Auntie Z and she nods her head and pats me in the back. "Good job, sweetie. Now, you can plant the flower in the garden, or you can take it and have it in your room. But either way, we have to clean up."

* * *

Laying in bed with Pizza next to me, I think of what all happened today and how I completed a spell and succeeded in doing something my ancestors have done generations before me.

I had decided to plant the flower in the roof garden to give it life outside. It wouldn't be right to keep it cooped up forever.

Either way, I think back to Michaelangelo, the boy in the alleyway. I turn to Pizza who is stretched out on the cover. "You wouldn't be able to tell me what he looks like, would you?" Pizza meows with her eyes closed telling me she wants to go to sleep. Auntie cast a spell on her to make sure she didn't have any fleas or ticks on her and turned the ones that were on her into a fragrant spray that made Pizza smell like lavender.

Just before I finally go to sleep my phone buzzes and I check it to see that Michaelangelo texted me. ' _I think I will come see her tomorrow on the roof of your house'_ He doesn't tell me why the roof, just that he wants to see her on the roof. ' _ok, see you then'_ I turn my phone off and finally drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Athena**

 _I'm angry, I don't know why. I can't see anything but the color red, I don't feel angry. But I know I am because of the distant humming in the back of my head. I can't see people, all I see are figures. I know that they are the one who made me see red. I also feel heat beside me, fire, I caused it. I am furious. I want to harm these figures. I want them to hurt like I do. Against my own will I raise my hand and ..._

I wake up. I'm covered in sweat, Pizza is sitting on the chair next to my desk staring at me. She jumps to the bed and climbs to me, I put my hand to her head and close my eyes. Her calmness helps me calm down and we share my stress and we meditate until the feeling is no longer felt. I open my eyes and Pizza licks my hand. I rub her ear in gratitude and she purrs.

After getting dressed, I fix myself a bowl of cereal. Thinking of the dream I had, I have no idea why I've been having such realistic dreams. It scares me to think that these things might happen. Hopefully, that's all they are, dreams. Nothing real, all nonsense.

After putting my bowl in the sink, I head down to the store to help Auntie Z. No one is in the store, and Auntie is putting spell books on the shelves. "Hey sweetie, you can take the register while I go downstairs to get some more books to put on the shelves." I nod and hop up on the counter as she leaves. "Ah, no. Down. Don't need to have anything broken." I hop down and she laughs as she walks to the basement.

As soon as she's out of earshot the door opens and a man walks in and heads right to the potion supplies. I can only see his back and I immediately get a weird vibe from him. He has shoulder length jet black hair and is wearing a long black trench coat, black pants and leather shoes. He looks at the herbs and grabs a bottle of African violet petals and a few candles.

As he comes to the counter I can feel the weird vibe get stronger, and it makes me feel uneasy. Although, he is very nice looking. He is clean shaven and has baby blue colored eyes. He sets the stuff on the counter and pulls a wallet out of his coat pocket. "Will this be all for you sir?" I start to ring the stuff up and as I place the bottle of petals in a box full of foam to keep it from breaking he talks. And OH WOW! "Why yes, I do believe that is everything I wish to buy." British? Or Austrailian maybe? Either way, it sounds awesome!

"Alrighty then." I set the box and the candles in a bag. "That'll be twelve, even." He gives me a twenty and as I give him his cash he raises his hand. "No, please keep the rest." He grabs the bag and walks out as I close the register. "If I should see you again." He nods his head and leaves. Even though he was, wow, he gave me a feeling that I shouldn't trust him. It only left me when he left too. It was as if he was up to no good.

* * *

After five, Auntie closed the shop early to order new supplies, off the computer. She has me go up to the roof, with a bottle and clip a few petals from an African violet in the garden. Pizza is right next to me as I kneel down to one of the flowers and clip two petals. Before I can clip another I feel like I am being watched. I think Pizza feels it too because she turns around and sniffs the air.

I look to where she is sniffing and swear that I see something. I calm myself, close my eyes and put my hand on Pizza's head. I cast a small spell in my head to see what she sees. I look through her eyes, hear through her ears, smell through her nose and feel the vibrations under her feet. Someone is on the roof of the apartment next door, tending to their bird cages. I hear the older man humming as he feeds the birds.

She shifts her attention and I hear clinging and shuffling. Someone is shushing someone else. Mumbling, then I hear a name through her. 'Raphael.' Then more shuffling before it fades into the distance.

I open my eyes and the spell fades. That person, Raphael, and whoever was with him was watching me. I know because Pizza felt it too. They must have left, otherwise, Pizza would still be looking toward the where they were at. I go back to clipping petals and make sure I have enough before cutting those into three's and sticking them in the bottle.

Heading downstairs, I make sure Pizza stays on the flat before I go down to the store to shelve the bottle of flower petals. I set them where they go and find Auntie.

I find her at the computer buying new earrings. "Hey, Auntie, what are we having for supper? I'm starving." She finishes the order and turns the computer off. "I think I will head to the store and buy the stuff to make chicken pot pie." I love pot pie. "Ok, I'm staying here?" She grabs her purse next to her leg and stands up. "Unless you want to go with me, yes, you are staying home."

* * *

 **Raph**

"Seriously, Leo!" I can't believe it! We were watching the girl, and she did something to the cat she had and right after the cat started to look our way. Leo pulled me back and told me to be quiet. Shortly after we started to argue and had to leave. "It was just a cat staring at us!" Leo looks at me over his shoulder as he walks on. "Did you see what I saw? Cause I think I'm starting to agree with April. I think she's hiding something." _'Let's go back to the lair and tell what we saw.'_ There wasn't anything that happened to tell. She was up on the roof clipping a flower and putting leaves into a bottle, the cat heard us and looked at us. The girl looked at the cat, put her hand on the cat's head and closed her eyes. Nothing important. Sometimes I think Leo's lost his mind. Just like April recently.

We turn a corner and I see the lair's entrance in the distance. Leo picks up the pace and I roll my eyes. Not only has nothing been happening, but last night, when April and Casey got back to the lair, April thought that she was a spy for Shredder. To find out where we were at in the sewers. Yeah, if that was the case, why would she be hanging out with them? Heck, why would she be going to school? But, just like the other day, my words were left unheard. Making me madder than before.

We get into the lair and Micky has the tv watching something. I head to him and take the controller to change the channel. He complains, but I ignore him. "You can tell Splinter what you think is important while I sit here and watch some tv." Leo sighs in defeat while he heads to the dojo. Micky looks at me and turns upside down on the chair, putting his feet in my face. I smack his feet away and he falls to the floor. "So, what did you see to make you get back early?" I roll my eyes as I change it to the news. "Nothing. The girl started petting her cat and he freaked out. Just cause the cat looked at us." He sits up and crosses his legs. "What was she doing on the roof?" I shrug. "Cutting flower leaves and putting them in a bottle."  
"What about the cat? Did it look cute?" What is it with him and cats? "I don't know, it was a cat. I don't think cats are cute." He huffs and looks at the tv. As if I'd offended him.

Leo walks back into the room with Master Splinter and April in tow. "And Raph thinks it was nothing." Of course, he's telling Splinter about me not listening to him. Whatever. April sits on the couch next to me and Leo keeps standing as Splinter slowly sits at the end of the couch. "Of course, I do, why would that be anything. People pet their pets all the time."  
"Not like that." Leo looks at me crossing his arms.

Donnie walks out of the lab wiping his hands off with a dirty rag. "What are we arguing about?" Leo tells Donnie what happened and looks at him hopefully. Donnie looks at Leo and raises a brow. "I think I have to side with Raph with this one. It's not significant." Leo sighs and rolls his eyes. "So, what do we do now?" We all looks at Sensai to see what he has to say. "I believe we stop spying on the girl and focus more on what The Shredder has planned." Leo and April slump.

"But, Sensai, What if something happens because we didn't watch her?" Sensai stands up from the couch. "We will cross the path when and if we arrive to it. Until then, let us have dinner."

* * *

 **Athena**

After cleaning up dinner mess we go to the roof for more magic lessons. "Now, if you are ever in need of something you can not find, a simple location spell should do the trick. I will hide this necklace somewhere while you close your eyes and stand in that corner. After I will tell you the spell and how to locate the object." I go to the door and face it before closing my eyes. "Oh, and don't let Pizza look either. That would be cheating." Pizza is rubbing up against my leg and I pick her up and she lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes.

A few minutes later, Auntie walks over to me and taps my shoulder. I set Pizza down and turn to her. "Do as I do." She holds out her arms and cups her hands as if she is gonna catch a small ball. She closes her eyes and takes a breath. "Object I seek, come to me. Wherever ye hide I shall see and as my word so mote it be." A glowing blue ball of light appears in her hands and pulses in anticipation. "I wish to seek the necklace that has been hidden from me." She walks around and as she does the ball of light grows and shrinks in her hands. She slowly closes her hands and the ball of light snuffs out. "I thank the for thy help." She wipes her hands and motions for me to try a hand at the spell.

I hold out my arms and cup my hands. Pizza sits next to me and focuses on my hands. "Object I seek, come to me. Wherever ye hide, I shall see and as my word so mote it be." a ball of blue light grows in my hands and I feel a little bit of warmth in my hands. It pulses in wait. "I wish to seek the necklace that has been hidden from me." I start forward and the light grows, and my hands get warmer. Wherever I go Pizza follows and is watching the light intently. It leads me to a small vase next to the sunflowers and I close my hands snuffing out the light. "I thank the for thy help." I look in the vase and see the necklace at the bottom.

I hand it to Auntie Z and she holds up her hand. "No, keep it. You earned it." I loop the necklace around my neck and stick it inside my shirt, nice and snug. "Alright, well, I will be retiring to bed. Don't stay up too late ok?" She kisses me on the forehead and leaves the roof.

* * *

It's 12:45 and I'm getting extremely tired. I've been waiting next to the ladder for Michelangelo forever. Pizza has already given up and is asleep in my lap. I pick her up and stand. I start to the door. "Hey, wait!" I look over the edge, but don't see him. "Over here." I look over and see his shadow by the peaches. "How'd you get up here without climbing the ladder?" I walk over to him and as I get up close I can see him...Oh...Oh my god! He's a turtle! Like a giant 6 foot talking turtle! I start to drop my arms but remember Pizza is still in my arms.

"I'm kind of a par-core pro." I take a breath and look past his being a giant turtle. I can do this. "So, how has Pizza been?"  
"She's been a sweety. She likes to eat sausage more than anything else. Being fed nothing but pepperonis and pizza." I laugh to show my kidding around. "She also likes to cuddle up when you sit down, or go to bed." I sit down and cross my legs, setting Pizza in my lap. Michelangelo looks at the garden and sits down himself.

We talk for well over an hour and a half before I'm not able to take the fatigue any longer. We say our farewells and I head to my room to change.

I set Pizza on the bed as I grab my pajamas and head to the shower. While I wash my hair I think of what all we talked about. He told me that because of an accident with a previous pet, he could not have another. He informed me it was not fatal, but it was still bad. Also, his dad, Splinter, isn't to fond of cats.

I found out that he is a sweet heart and he really loves Pizza. He told me that because of being a giant turtle he isn't allowed to go out during the day, and he has to travel via through the shadows as to not get seen. I find it sad, I told him that I wouldn't mind if he introduced me to his family. He said he had to check his father before he could do that. He said he went through a similar dilemma before, and it didn't end well. I told him it would be ok if he wasn't able to, I was just glad to be able to befriend him.

Honestly, I think of his having to hide his appearance similar to me having to hide my heritage. I get why he has to hide it. I guess that's why it was so easy for me to accept him. For obvious reasons, I didn't tell him I was a witch. I find that more personal and more avoidable than him being a giant turtle.

I step out of the shower and get dressed in sweats and an old grey t-shirt. I dry my hair and step out of the bathroom. Pizza is at the door and meows at me to pick her up. I pick her up and walk to my room.

Laying in bed with Pizza at my side, I look out the window and see the full moon. I send a prayer to the goddess thanking her for such a wonderful day I had. _Thank you Goddess for my day and all the blessings that came my way._ I hope that Michelangelo has a good night. Being a night owl and all. I send good energy his way in hopes that he does. Not 2 minutes later I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Athena**

I've officially been here for 2 months and it's now winter, two days until Yuletide actually. I'm so excited I can't handle it. Yesterday was the last day of school before winter break and now I don't have school until the first of January. I've gotten better at spells and have actually started keeping a book of shadows. I've been hanging out with April and Casey and have gotten closer to them. Although, I feel they are hiding something from me.

I have also been hanging out with Mikey on the rooftop and have even started meeting him other places too. He is a really nice guy, he's funny too. He's told me about how he has to help his brothers with making sure there are no problems around the city at night. I've even helped with a few things his brother Donnie is having trouble with by giving him an energy potion. I told Mikey to add three drops of it to some of Donnie's coffee so he won't get tired and can stay up later.

Right now, though, I'm heading towards the ice rink in the park. I haven't been and I'm rather fond of skating on the pond back home. Thankfully, it's been snowing for the past week and the only time the Ice rink is fairly empty is during the day when everyone is at work. I situate the skates on my shoulder and turn a corner, entering the gates to the park.

The scenery changes from buildings and cars to bare trees and snow-covered grass. I notice that there are little to no people, and those who are here seem to be on lunch break or passing through to get somewhere more important. I reach the, thankfully, empty rink and sit on a bench to change shoes. I set my shoes in a shelf and head to the ice.

I've always loved skating on the ice, it makes me feel like I'm gliding on air. I do have to put a balance spell on myself to keep from falling, though It's not cheating, so much as staying safe.

After about 20 minutes I skate to the bench and start to change shoes. "So you decide to leave when the pro gets here?" I look up and see Casey. He has a pair of skates in hand while a duffle bag is on his back. Presumably, it's filled with hockey pucks and a hockey stick or two. "No, I've got to get back to the shop. I only had a 40-minute break and it takes 10 to just get here and back."

He raises a brow in disbelief. "Say what you will, but you're just running scared."  
"Ha! Me? Scared? I don't think so. But I really can't stay. You can drop by the shop at 6, that's when it closes, and I'll skate then. But you'll owe me dinner." He shrugs and drops off his bag before sitting on the bench to change shoes. "Sure, where's the shop again?" I give him the address and he promises to come by.

Walking on the snow covered sidewalk, I let my mind wonder. Seeing multiple stores and other buildings decorated with mistletoe, wreaths and, a couple Santa's, I wonder if they know that those were Yuletide traditions longer than they have been Christmas traditions? I wonder if my sister is sneaking moon cakes like she normally does. Or if they have decorated the Yule tree yet. Hazel probably has her mistletoe bracelet on. I miss them, this will be the first Yuletide spending it with Auntie Z instead of with the framily.

I turn a corner and spot the shop. Auntie A's roof has a field of warmth to help keep her plants alive. It would take a miracle to have a normal person see it, only witches can see it and even then it would take a close eye to spot it. Although, on the roof you can tell. There's no snow and it's warm. Like room temperature.

Heading into the shop I take my jacket off.

* * *

 **Leo**

"What in the world were you thinking?! What happened the last time?" I don't give him time to respond. "Bradford attacked us, and tried to get us all killed!"  
Leaving his phone alone on the table I saw that Mikey had a human we didn't know on his phone, and it was Athena of all people!  
I went to him and confronted him with it. I haven't told anyone else yet.

"She's different, Leo. She's not like Bradford, she likes cats!" What does that have to do with anything?

"You know I have to tell Sensai, right? He's gonna be so mad." He widens his eyes and drops to his knees. "No, please! You can meet her! She's different!" I don't think that's possible.

"Let's say I did and we got captured. What would you do then? I have to tell..." Hang on I have an idea. " How about you tell Sensai how you met her and ask if you can see her if he says it's ok, you can meet her again, with us of course."

* * *

 **Mikey**

Oh, man. I'm in so much trouble. He's not even saying anything. Not even yelling! I did what Leo told and told Master Splinter. Now I've been sitting here for ten minutes and he's just pacing back and forth, I don't want to leave because that might get me in trouble. As he paces he strokes his beard and it makes me worry more and more every step he takes, until. "How did you meet Athena?" He stops, puts both hands on his staff and looks at me.

" Well, I..." I sigh." I found a kitten and had been taking care of it while we were out on patrols. I didn't bring him here because it didn't go so well with Ice Cream Kitty. She ended up finding her and, well, I ended up giving her Pizza and we hit it off." He looked at me puzzled. "Pizza?"  
"That's what I called the cat, It likes pepperoni." He nods...and goes back to pacing. "I've seen her for months. She's awesome, not like what April says. She's funny and really does like me for me, instead of running away."

For what feels like ages of him pacing he finally speaks again. " Alright, but I will have everyone have a say in this. You and your brothers will watch her for a few days before you may see her again, and even then I must meet her and tell myself. Is that understood? Also, You must tell me when and what she texts you and what you send her. And you must act as if none of this is happening." Oh, thank you! I bow and can barely contain my excitment. I hug him. " Thank you Sensai, I understand. You're gonna like her. I promise!"

* * *

 **Athena**

"Allright, That is th last shelf. I believe we can go eat dinner now, what do you say to burgers and fries?" I say yes. please. I lick my lips and get my jacket off the chair. "Sure, do you have everything or do we have to go get it?" As we head upstairs she waves her hands. " I have everything, you can go take a shower and get your Pj's on while I cook."

As I walk into my room my phone goes off, 'sorry, can't make it tonight. Have some things to do, meet next week?' I tell Mikey it's ok and get my pj's before plugging my phone to charge and heading to the bath.

After I get out I tie the towel around my head to dry my head and sit down on my desk to see if I have anything from my parents on the computer. Other than the yearly holiday card my grandparents on my dad's side of the family sent me, there's nothing but junk mail. I pull the towel off my head and throw it on my bed and grab a book while I wait.

As I try to read my mind keeps going off to somewhere else, I can't stay focused on the book so I just give up and set it down. Pizza comes strolling in and sits on the bed."You don't have anything interesting to tell me do you?" She just meows in response. I lay down and look at the ceiling. She sits on my stomach and kneads on my belly. I slowly close my eyes and end up falling to sleep.

 _I'm helping someone, I'm getting some herbs for a special drink to heal a terrible wound. I'm stressed out, but I have to keep calm for everyone else. I hear faint yelling and someone pacing back and forth. I feel the color green. A lot of green. I hear the words to a spell. I can feel the power it emits. There is a very powerful witch making a spell in the other room. My hands shake as I get the bottles of herbs needed for the spell._

I wake up to the alarm I set on my phone. Nudging Pizza off of my chest I get up out of bed to get ready to leave. Stepping out of my room, Auntie is sitting on the couch reading a book. Without looking at me she asks "How much do you need for dinner?" She puts a piece of paper into her book and sets it down. "I think five will be fine." She gets up and goes to her room before coming back with ten. "Just in case. Be careful ok?" I nod and she motions to the door. "I think your friends are here now." Friends? I thought only Casey would be here. I guess he brought April incase he got lost.

There's a ring of the bell and i head to the stairwell that the apartment door is for. Opening it I see that he did indead bring April with him. "Hey, Athena. Hope you don't mind if I came along." April smiles and waves sheepishly. "It's ok, the more the merrier." I grab my bag by the door and shut it behind me. "Alright, where are we going first?" Casey puts his arm around me and then his other on April. "I was thinking we could go to the park's frozen lake. I got my skates and I'm dying to get out on the ice again." April rolls her eyes and pushes Casy's arm off. I duck under him and shake his arm off too. "Sounds good, I didn't bring my skates though. So you two will be on the ice while I sit on the sidelines."

* * *

 **Shredder's lair 3rd POV**

The dark abyss that is the dreaded Shredder's lair is deathly quiet save for distant screams of mercy below in the dungens. The new demented right hand of Shredder readys his own minions for the evil sensai's grave wishes.

"Please! No! Have mercy!" A foot soldier of Shredder's choosing lay on an operating table with various tools for the demented owner's doing. " I believe I have already told you that by you doing this, it is an honor on you and your family, and besides, I need a living speciman for this to work." The man walks to the table and grabs a pair of tongs. He grabs a rather pale looking parasite out of a bottle and leans over the table. "Now, remember to open wide."

Screaming shortly accurs before complete silence. In the next room in multiple cages are rotted out, and twisted looking foot soldiers that have various growths on them. Soldem eyed, and devoid of personality the fate of each soldier was sealed the day the Shredder brought them to the dungeons for expariments.

* * *

 **sorry it's so short, I have been extremely busy and have had a lot on my plate. I am still working on bringing you more to come and have multiple wonderful ideas for this story. I love writing this story and am so glad so many of you seem to enjoy it as well.**

 **Remember to love and care for yourself and each other and to spread love throughout.**

 **6/12/16**

 **My energy goes to you all and I have dedicated this chapter to those involved in the current and horrible events that have happened.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo**

Merry Christmas everyone!" Mikey yells throughout the lair to wake everyone up. Every year he does this, he gets up at unreasonably early hours and makes sure everyone else is too so that he can open the presents he got from everyone. "Shut up Mikey!" Raph yells followed by a loud bang of him shutting his door to get a few more minutes of sleep. I turn over and try to ignore him. He walks into my room and pushes me out of my bed. "Get up! I already called April and Casey, they're on their way here."

He runs out of my room and goes to the other's rooms. "Donnie! Get up! Come on, I got you something all sciency for Christmas." I stand up and set my cover on the bed. I might as well get up now. I head to the kitchen and find Master Splinter sitting on the counter eating a bowl of dim sum all the while having a big smirk on his face because of Mikey. "Wouldn't it be awesome if he stayed asleep until like ten like on normal days."

He looks at me and nods. "The excitement of a special day always drowns out the need of sleep." I roll my eyes. Grabbing a bowl and setting it on the table I fill it up with oats before grabbing the measuring cup. I hear shuffling then see Mikey running by the doorway with Raph close behind. "And he made Raph mad." Sensai calmly gets up with his empty bowl and sets it and his chopsticks in the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

"Jūbun'na! Raphael, get off of your brother!" I smirk to myself as I pour the hot water into my bowl. I stir the oats and take a bite. Donnie walks into the kitchen and rolls his eyes. "Raph was sitting on Mikey, trying to put a stocking over his face." Donnie grabs a granola bar out of the cabinet, opens it and takes a bite.

"I still can't figure out what that powder is made of, I need to find a way to separate everything in the powder. It's annoying and each test is repetitive. It all comes out the same as when I put it in there, one lump of powder."

He keeps ranting about the powder when Mikey come in the kitchen rubbing his face followed by Raph rubbing his neck. "Didn't stop did you?" Not really one for waking up so early, Raph just glares at me and grabs a coke from the fridge. "No, he didn't. I nearly passed out. If I did, I would have missed opening the presents!"

After breakfast I sit at the couch watching a Christmas special that Mikey has picked while waiting for April and Casey. "I don't know why you like watching this. It's so old not even old people will like it." Ignoring Raph, Mikey scoots closer to the tv. As if he could get any closer.

"Yo, how's it going this Christmas morning." I turn to see Casey hop over the railing and April roll her eyes before walking through it. "Merry Christmas everyone." Casey plops down on the couch and bumps into Donnie before settling down. April sits down at the end of the couch and takes her bag off and opens it taking out several small gifts.

Mikey grabs the gifts and sets them under the tree. "Sensai said I had to be calm if we were going to open the presents." He sits on the floor and sits back down to watch tv.

After opening the gifts from everyone, Mikey and Casey clean up all the wrapper while Donnie shows everyone else the problem he has in his lab. "See, I put it in the computer to analyze and it came back as decomposed body tissue and bacteria that normally starts to grow after something that has been dead for several years. It doesn't make any sense." Sensai leans to the computer screen. I look over and see just a bunch of numbers and letters. Which, I'm guessing, is what they use for the powders and stuff. But, if it's what Donnie says it is, it has to be unless he's put it in wrong.

"Are you sure you put it in right? Or do you think Frankenstein is roaming around and doing Shredder's bidding?" Raph blurts as he crosses his arms. I think he might have a point, but I don't think we should jump to conclusions.

"Hey, Donnie, do you think you could do a different test on it and make sure that it wasn't something that's wrong with your anylizer?" Donnie pushes his chair from the table and wheels to the cabinet across from him and pulls out a file as thick as a novel, comes back to the desk and sets it on the counter.

"I have, I am pretty sure I did around a hundred tests, and they all come back the same. That only means that whatever Shredder has planned envoles hundred year old dead bodies." That's wierd, and a bit creepy. I'd like to know why, and what exactly it is.

Casey and Mikey walk into the lab they look at the computer. "Ooo, are you playing a game?" Mikey leans closer. Then shakes his head. "A really boring one by the looks of it. Hey, Sensai? What are we doing after this?"

Sensai moves to the other side of the table and sits in a chair. "I think you all need to go on patrol and after I think Mikey has a place in mind for all of you to go." We all look at Mikey, who is messing with an empty testing tube. Donnie takes the tube and lays it back on the table. "Where would Mikey possibly want to go?" Raph crosses his arms. Sensai nods to Mikey. "I believe your brother can tell you."

Mikey looks down, nervous, and takes a deep breath. "That girl that April thinks has a secret..." He looks at us and at Sensai, who nods his approval. "I met her." April throws her hands in the air. Donnie pinches his nose. "Yes, because last time you made a human friend went great." Exclaimed Raph as he crosses his arms.

"She's different guys. Sensai?" Everyone looks over to Master Splinter. "I have given Michaelangelo a chance to have Athena meet us. I would like to think he has learned his lesson when he dealt with Bradford. I have decided to see if she is truly a friend. I would like for you to meet her the next time Michaelangelo goes to see her. If you deem her friendly, you may bring her here, without showing her where we are, so that I may see and judge her for myself."

"And how, exactly do you propose we do that Sensai?" Raph asks shifting from one leg to the other and rolling his eyes. Master Splinter glares at Raph. He lowers his head. "Sorry Sensei."

"You are to blindfold her. So she does not report back to anyone in case she does work for the Shredder." I don't see how that will fail. Of course, I won't tell Sensei that I don't think that won't work. "So, when are we going to meet her?" Asks Donnie. I look over to Sensei. "What are we gonna do about april and Casey?" I wonder how she will react to that.

Sensei walks over to the two next April and Casey and puts his hands together on his staff. "I believe it would be best if they stayed here with me while we wait for her, seeing as how they have already interacted with her. If you two are alright of course." April crosses her arms but agrees with Sensei while Casey nods.

 **Athena**

I sit on my bed braiding my hair to try to tame it, I haven't put on my Pj's yet because Mikey texted me earlier telling me he wanted to bring me a surprise for Christmas. I didn't have the heart to tell him I celebrated Yule seeing as how the two holidays are a lot alike anyway. I take the the charm bracelet that my mother sent me through the mail off and set it on my desk.

I pick up the plate of treats me and Auntie Z made yesterday and I walk over to my door. I pat my leg. "Come on, Pizza." She looks at me, yawns and lays back down and falls asleep. Ok, I guess she won't be seeing Mikey this time. I close my door behind me to keep Pizza from waking Auntie Z up and walk to the roof door.

I grab my jacket as I leave the living room and walk up the stairs.

Sitting the plate down on the ground, I lift my hand and make the field of heat shrink so that it only covers the flower beds and other plants to keep Mikey from wondering why the roof is so warm. Being with Auntie Z for so long has helped me get a lot better with my powers and now I can do minor spells and incantations with no trouble and harder spells with little problems. I still have trouble with keeping my emotions from my powers, but I am getting a lot better.

I put my jacket on and zip it up. I pick the plate up and move to the table and chairs which is already filling up with snow. I wipe the snow off, set the plate down and pull the umbrella up so no more snow will get on the table. Alright, now I just have to wait. I sit on my feet to keep them warm, I wish I had brought my shoes, maybe I can go get them before he gets here. I get up and am almost at the door when I hear stomping and footsteps.

I turn around to see Mikey brushing himself off and waving at me. "Hey, Mikey. How's your Christmas day been?" I sit back down at the table and just pull my jogging pants over my feet to keep them warm. "It's been awesome! I got a new comic that I haven't read yet!" I laugh.

"So, I guess what I got you won't be that good then?" His eyes got wide. "You got me something?" I push the plate over to him, it's covered with tin foil so he doesn't see what is on it. "Nothing big, I make something for my friends every year so I decided to make you some too."

He pulls the tin foil off the plate and grins. "Aw, yeah! Candy! Awesome!" He puts a snow log in his mouth and moans. "Man, what is that? That's really good." before I can tell him he pops a candy cane cookie in his mouth. I laugh as he puts even more candy in his mouth. After a while he wipes his candy covered mouth and sighs. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Well, I told my brothers about you and they wanted to meet you...well, not Raph, but that's besides the point." He's rambling. It seems like he's afraid about what I think about them or vise versa. I wave my hand. "I'm sure I'll like them. If they're anything like you I'm pretty sure we'll get along." He nods, and gets up off the chair. "Ok, well I'll go get them and then I'll be right back with them."

He hops off the building and swings to wherever they are. Quickly, I go to my room and get my shoes before they get back. Even though my feet where covered with my pants, they were freezing. I get back on the roof and right as I close the door I see Mikey and three other figures hopping on the buildings over to where I am.

I sit down at the table where it is now freezing because I left it. I sit on my hands, at least now my butt is warm and besides I have longer sleeves on my jacket so I can cover them.

Mikey is on the roof and over to me in no time and he still has some chocolate on his mouth. I hand him a napkin so he can wipe it off. "Seriously!" He turns over to what I assume are his brothers and crosses his arms. "You could've told me I had chocolate on my face!" The three brothers come into view and, exactly like Mikey, they are three giant turtles.

One of the brothers, the one with the red mask rolled his eyes and just scoffed. The one in the blue mask smirked. "You have something on your face."

"Thanks, Leo." Said Mikey rather sarcastically. The one in the blue mask, Leo, laughed.

While Mikey wiped his mouth off, Leo waved and introduced himself and his brothers. "I'm Leo, this is Donnie. And the one sulking right here is Raph." Donnie waves and Raph just glares at me, I don't know why but I think he doesn't seem to like me very much. I wave sheepishly in return. "I'm Athena, nice to meet you. Mikey has told a bit about you." Raph switches his glare from me to Mikey. I haven't said two words to the guy and he already hates me.

Noticing my staring Donnie waves his hands. "Don't worry about Raph, he doesn't like anyone." That's reassuring. I smile anyway. "So, how'd you meet our Mikey here?" I tell them how I was going home and how I found Pizza and took her in. I told them that I was here to help my Auntie Z with her shop, because I can't really tell them I am here to become a better witch. That would make me seem crazy, even though I'm talking to a bunch of giant talking turtles.

"So, after that we've been hanging out on the rooftop at night talking and playing games and stuff." Mikey smiles and puts his arm around me. "See guys, I told you she was awesome." Raph scoffs again and Leo hits him on the arm. "It was nice to finally meet who's been keeping Mikey company. We were worried he was getting into trouble. Which he has done multiple times in the past." I laugh. Mikey seems like the lovable type who can easily get into some trouble if he's not careful.

I get goose bumps and shiver. Oh my gosh! They're probably freezing! I mean, they're turtles so they have to be cold blooded. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Do you want to come inside and talk? I'm freezing so I could only imagine." Leo shakes his head. "No, we were about to ask you if you'd like to meet our Sensai, or well our father." Really? Yes please, I mean Mikey told me about how his dad, which they call Sensai, is very nice and amazingly smart.

"Sure, where do you guys live exactly?" Raph scoffs rather loudly and I can only stare. I mean seriously! I didn't do anything! I ignore the growing frustration and look at Leo, who seems to be the eldest. "Well, we can't tell you. Our father, Splinter, told us we had to make sure you didn't know where we live. I hope you understand."

"Well, yeah. You're giant talking turtles. No offence. I'd be afraid someone would want to take me to an evil science lab or something." I understand a lot more than they think. Having to hide being a witch so people won't kill me. "So, how will I get there?" Leo rubs the back of his head and grimacing. "We have to blindfold you. I hope that's not too much for you." If anyone else besides a giant mutant turtle told me that I would be weirded out.

"I think I can handle that. Is it like a sack on my head or a strip of fabric over my eyes?" He shrugs. "Whichever you feel more comfortable with. We'll be putting you in the back of our van too for extra measure." Sounds like I'm arranging my own kidnapping. I bet if anyone heard this they would freak and call the cops.

After choosing the sack, not caring if my hair gets messed up, and making a note for Auntie in case she wakes up before I get back, I follow them down the side of the building, me taking the fire escape, and down the next ally to a garbage truck looking van. Donnie opens the side door and lets me in and points to a seat next to a large map of New York.

Leo gets in and sits in the driver seat. Raph slumps in a chair across from where I'm seated and glares at me before turning around. Donnie sits down behind Leo and signs in to a computer. Mikey walks in and sits next to me. "So, this is how you get around?" Raph huffs, shaking his head. "Yeah, Donnie made it himself. He's awesome like that. Now, put this on your head and if you want I can buckle you, it might be a bit bumpy." I tell him no, and put the sack over my head.

To someone looking at me now, they would take me for someone crazy. I mean, who in their right mind would let four people put a sack on your head and basically kidnap you. But, trusting Mikey, I am not going to worry. Three of the four of them are very nice and if something happened I could easily save myself after practising magic for a couple of months now.

I sit with my hands together and hear the van start. I feel a jult and know that we're moving. After a few minutes the light is lowering and now the only light that I can see is from the computer at Donnie's desk. "So, after this, do you wanna play Racer Extreme with me? It's a video game on our tv." I go to answer but Leo must have taken a sharp turn because I almost fall over and have to brace myself. "Sure, but I won't be able to stay long, cause I have to help my Aunt in the store tomorrow morning."

I hear a squeaking sound that is like scratching a chalkboard and I squint. It sounds like a train stopping suddenly. I hate that noise. It's so uncomfortable like accidentally grinding your teeth. Someone taps me on the shoulder. "You can take the sack off your head now." I take it off and Mikey is staring at me, a giant grin on his face.

I hand him the sack and he sets it on the seat behind him. Leo gets up and opens the door. I get up and go to the door, but before I can step close enough to it Raph pushes past me and almost knocks me over. Glaring at me he steps out of the car. I get that he might not like people, but he doesn't have to be a prick.

I step out and Mikey hops out behind me. The van's wheels are now high on the roof and is on subway tracks. Mikey's brother Donnie built this? I walk up the steps to the turn stiles. "You live here in a train station?" Mikey hops over the turn stiles. "Yeah, nobody comes by these tracks anyway. So why not use 'em." Makes sense. I mean, where else would they live?

I step through the turn stiles and see that they did indeed, live here. A tv is in the center of the main room with a sofa and a rug. There are doors to other rooms, which I'm guessing, is other rooms that they use. Raph is slumped on the sofa watching tv and when he sees that I've walked in gets up and leaves the room. Fine, we won't be chums. I couldn't care less.

Mikey runs over to the sofa and jumps over it and grabs the remote. "Come over and take a seat. Leo getting Master Splinter now." Splinter? That's their father's name? Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey are normal names enough, but Splinter? I walk around and take the steps down to sit down on the couch. Mikey may have hopped over it, but I'm a guest. I'm not gonna just climb over to sit down.

I take my jacket off and sit on it and my hands. Waiting has never been my strong suit. I bounce my leg as I wait, watching the cartoon that Mikey has put on the tv. It's an older cartoon, like those in the 80's where there's always an obvious lesson to be learned. Not that I'm saying it's stupid, it's just so plainly obvious and out there it's rather funny.

Leo walks into the room followed by a rather large walking rat. I know that Mikey and his brothers are giant turtles, and I half expected for their Dad to be a mutant too, but it's still rather alarming. I stand up and put my hands behind my back and grab one arm with the other hand. Leo sits down and the rat, Splinter, stops in front of me and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Athena." He bows his head and holds out his hand. I take it in my own and shake it. "Hello, Athena. My name Splinter, I understand that you and my son Michaelangelo have been friends for some time." I nod, I mean, yeah we've been friends for only a couple of months, but that might be a long time to them.

"Yeah, Mikey has made it not as boring as it would have for me." I know I am friends with April and Casey, but April doesn't seem to like me and Casey is busy at times. But Mikey, he's ready to hang out any time. Besides, I'm not that good at socializing with normal people. "Please, take a seat. You do not have to stand. Make yourself comfortable. Although, I think you will be more humble than my son." Splinter and I both look over at Mikey, who is sitting in front of the tv picking his nose.

I smirk. Yeah, I've noticed that when Mikey gets comfortable he scratches anywhere that itches and I don't think he realizes. He looks over at me and Splinter. "What?" Splinter shakes his head and I laugh. Donnie pinches his nose at noticing what his brother was doing.

I sit down and Splinter sits beside me. "I am very glad that you and Michaelangelo have become great friends. You must understand how difficult it has been for my sons to become acquainted with others such as yourself." I can only imagine. At least for me I can easily hide what I am. "I am very sorry that you can't go around without causing problems. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't go to the park without possibly scaring people." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "There may be a lot we can not do, but the things we have I would not give away for the world."

He stands up and holds out a hand. I take it and he helps me up. "Now, I think you might need to get back to your home. Leonardo informed me that your aunt did not know that you have left." I wince, I forgot. I need to get back as soon as I can, I don't think I can explain that I was gone because I had made friends with four...well, three giant turtles and a giant rat and had went to their home in an abandoned

subway station. Even if I'm a witch, something like that would only be spat out by a crazy person.

"Can I get home from here? Or will I have to get blindfolded again?" He chuckled. "I had them put the bag on your head in case you were someone that wished harm upon us. I believe you can be trusted to not be blindfolded on your way home." Oh thank god. Raph huffs from the other side of the room and Splinter shakes his head.

"I do have one thing to ask of you."

"Yes?" He puts his hands on his staff and with a stern, fatherly voice, he says; "I love my sons very much, and as I said, they had blindfolded you for fear of being harmed. If you wish to truly stay friends with them, I think it is understandable that you are not to tell anyone where we live." I nod. I wonder if something bad has happened before.

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Now, Leonardo will take you home and show you the way, it is best if you wish to come back to take the exact path that he shows you." I nod again and Splinter calls for his son to take her back home.

After sneaking back into the house and in my room I just plop on the bed. I shrug my jacket off, kick my shoes towards my closet and wiggle under the covers, all the while annoying Pizza. She jumps off the bed and jumps in my clothes basket, falling asleep in the dirty clothes. Leo and I said hardly anything while on my way back to my house, and when we reached the house he just bid me farewell and said he couldn't wait to see me again...even though today we didn't even say much to each other.

After a couple minutes I fall fast asleep.

 **Leo**

I get back to the lair and I climb over the chair and grab the remote. Mikey isn't here anymore so I turn the tv and start watching what's on. Donnie comes in from his lab and tells me that Master Splinter wanted me to come to the dojo after I came back.

I walk into the dojo and Master Splinter is sitting on the floor meditating. I walk over to him and sit on my knees. "You wanted to see me?" Master Splinter squints his eyes open and closes them again. "I trust you got Miss Athena home safely?"

"Yes, Sensai." He opens his eyes again and looks at me. "What do you think of her?" I don't know, she's nice. Mikey ate all the chocolate before he got to us and I couldn't see if anything bad was in them, but if there was, Mikey would have already doubled over. "She seems ok. Definitely not one of the Shredder's minions. What do you think of her?"

"I wish to wait for a couple of days to see if she tell April or Casey about you. Seeing as how they are the only ones in New York she knows. Then, I will see to it that she knows that April and Casey is with us as well." That's why he had them hide. They left shortly after she did. April didn't seem happy that she wasn't going to be meeting Athena with us.

"When do you think we should tell her?" He stands up, stroking his beard he says; "I think two weeks will suffice. Unless she comes over and they are here I don't see any thing wrong with it. Make sure they tell you if she tells them about us." I bow and take my leave.

Walking back to the couch, Mikey has the tv again and is watching Bradford's cartoon again.

 **Hey guys! I know this one took me a bit, but I have been busy with things. I got my hair colored. My whole head is Purple and pink now...although it's been that way for about a month and a half and is fading. I'm also excited about Miss Peregrine's and can't wait to see it. As of writing this I haven't seen it yet. And, My favorite author, Sarah J Maas, is having her books, My favorite books, turned into a movie and a tv show. Throne of glass will be a show on hulu and A court of thorns and roses will be turned into a movie. I can't wait!!!**

 **I will try to make the next chapter come up soon, also, to anyone who reads my animaniacs story, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I was just about done with a huge chapter and my computer went dead and everything was gone. Ever since then it feels like a chore to do, I will finish it soon though, I promise.**


End file.
